


Please help me find this fic I’ll give u my firstborn

by APolaris



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, les miser
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Help, Please Don't Kill Me, Slow Romance, fanfic search, help me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APolaris/pseuds/APolaris
Relationships: Cosette - Relationship, Cosette Fauchelevent & Javert, Cosette Fauchelevent & Jean Valjean, Javert & Jean Valjean
Comments: 5





	Please help me find this fic I’ll give u my firstborn

OK SO

BASICALLY I ONCE READ THIS JAVERT/COSETTE FIC AND I CANT FIND IT AND PLEASE I WILL GRANT YOU MY FIRSTBORN

What happened is that Javert saw Cosette at night and he fell for his eyes and then they like met up at church and had breakfast together and he watched her suck on the fruit. And then he took her home except she asked Valjean to move out so she moved to an apartment by herself and that’s where Javert would visit her sometimes.

Then one time he went over and his coat was torn and boots dirty I think, and she told him to sleep in the guest room and he did, and when he woke up and came out to see her she had fixed his coat and boots and she was wearing his coat and he kissed her then there was a lot of tension and he told her next time they should meet in public.

They went on a date at a restaurant then and something happened I don’t remember but he ended up insulting her and she ran out crying and then a woman told him to follow her and he realized he’d already paid so he did and when he found Cosette, he was begging her to forgive and he told her how much he loves her eyes and then they went to his apartment and they didn’t do anything but they slept on the same bed for some reason and that’s all I can remember.

Please please help me find this fic it was literally so good that I read it like 3 times a day for 6 months.


End file.
